Within the sports fishing industry, anglers have difficulty submerging their lure to a depth where fish are feeding. To submerge the lure, anglers often use lead weights called sinkers that are attached to a fishing line. Once the sinker is attached to the line, an additional length of line called a leader of approximately eighteen inches (18") to several feet in length is attached to the line below the sinker. The lure is then attached to the loose, terminal end of the leader. When the line is cast into a body of water, the sinker causes the line, leader, and lure to sink to a desired depth.
Much of the skill of fishing is in calculating the precise amount of sinker weight, length of cast line, amounts of expected line and lure drag, and the speed that the lure is traveling with respect to the water to place the lure at the proper depth.
In an effort to eliminate most of the aforesaid factors or variables, many trolling fisherman use what is called a downrigger. A downrigger is a piece of expensive equipment that is attached to the deck or gunwale of a boat. The downrigger generally comprises: a motorized reel having steel cable thereon; a large, round, extremely heavy, lead weight attached to the leading end of the cable; and an extension arm that can be moved to extend the weight over the gunwale of the boat.
During use, the fishing line, with a sufficient length of leader attached thereto and a lure at the end thereof, is removably attached to the weight and the weight is lowered into the water. The weight hangs almost directly downward from the extension arm. The amount of cable that is extended is measured to reveal the general depth of the trailing lure.
Although use of a downrigger system has many advantages, it can only be used while trolling in a relatively deep body of water. In addition, fishermen and women are becoming more aware that fish are very sensitive to seemingly innoxious tackle. For example, simple magnetic fields emitted from a boat have a dramatic impact on the feeding behavior of fish. Unfortunately the downrigger system places the lure nearly directly below the boat. Magnetic fields, engine noise, engine vibrations and resulting wave impulses, trace elements from the weight, cable, line, and/or lure, and many other factors, all combine and contribute to the various disadvantages of using a downrigger system.
An alternative method to place the lure at the desired depth is to use a trolling plane. A trolling plane generally comprises a flat, plate-like planing member that is used in place of a sinker or a downrigger system. The trolling plane is attached to the line at such an angle so that when the plane is dragged through the water, the water that is being pushed aside forces the plane downward to a lower depth. Although there are smaller sized planes that can be cast from shore into a large river, trolling planes are generally restricted to trolling from a boat.
The same drag that forces the trolling plane downward must be overcome to retrieve or reel-in any fish that is caught. Consequently, many different trolling planes have been designed that have two modes or positions of operation. The first mode or position of operation causes the plane to dive to deeper depths. Once a fish has taken the lure, it is intended that the swimming action of the fish causes the plane to pivot and switch to a second mode or position of operation.
When assuming its second more or position of operation, the plane is generally coplanar with the line being retrieved. Consequently, the drag coefficient of the plane with respect to the water within which it is traveling is greatly reduced, allowing for easier retrieval of the fish and tackle.
There are significant disadvantages of using a downrigger system and/or a trolling plane system. For example, both of such systems require use of additional substantial elements that are positioned on the fishing line between the lure and the fisherman. As a result, the line sensitivity or ability of the fisherman to determine whether or not a fish is striking or nibbling upon the bait or lure is greatly diminished.
For a true sport fisherman, the elimination of most all of the factors and variables of the sport, including the physical sensitive interaction between the fish, line, and fisherman translate to a dramatic decrease in the enjoyment of fishing.
Artificial, weighted "jig heads" have also been used within the fishing industry. A jig is typically a segment of rubber, plastic, or leather that generally resembles a worm, shrimp, tadpole, or frog. The jig is usually dressed with hair, feathers, or other protruding "rubbery" tentacles that jerk up and down or to and fro when drawn through water. A weighted ball or bullet-shaped pellet that has an eye connector at one end and a hook protruding from an opposed end is secured to the jig. The hook is used to secure the jig to the "jig head." The eye connector is used to secure the "jig head" to a fishing line.
The "jig head" is heavier than water. When the jig is secured to the "jig head" and both are cast into a body of water, the "jig head" causes the jig to sink.
It is important to note that the "jig head" functions simply as a weight, and generally does not represent anything in particular.
The inventor believes the above-listed apparatus and methods taken alone or in combination neither anticipate nor render obvious the present invention. These citations do not constitute an admission that such disclosures are relevant or material to the present claims. Rather, these citations relate only to the general field of the disclosure and are cited as constituting the closest art of which the inventor is aware.